My Furry, Named Gaara Special Christmas Edition
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Merry Christmas! This story is about the actual storyline of "My Furry, Named Gaara" but in a oneshot Christmas Special! LeeXGaara, GaaraXLee, LeeGaa, GaaLee, BoyXBoy, HumanXFurry WARNING!


**12/25/11**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"Then Santa said, "Rudolf, with your nose so bright! Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?""<p>

Lee sat in his bed with a little red-headed raccoon furry in his lap. A page was turned and the reading continued.

"Then all the reindeer loved him. As they shouted out with glee "Yippee! Way to go Rudolf!" As the sleigh took off into the night, to deliver presents to all the good little girls and boys, they all knew that Rudolf would go down in history as the greatest reindeer. THE END."

The sound of a book closing filled the room. "Alright Gaara *Yawn* time for bed!" Lee said as he stretched his arms above his head. "But Lee! I wanna read this one too!" Lee looked down at a book called "THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS" that was shoved in his face. "Now Gaara, we got to get some sleep if you want to see Santa tomorrow."

It was the night before Christmas Eve, and tomorrow is going to be Gaara's first time he will ever meet Santa Clause. He has seen him in the giant storybooks with big words and pictures about him, but it will be his first time ever seeing him. He is so excited, and Lee was too about getting some pictures of Gaara's first Christmas.

* * *

><p>About two weeks before, Lee and Gaara put up a big Christmas tree in the living room next to the fireplace. There was a red rug underneath the tree with a train set circling the bottom. Colorful ornaments and lights engulfed the trees branches as a brightly lit star sat on the top. Lee had to pick Gaara up for him to set the bright star on the trees top.<p>

* * *

><p>Lee grabbed the book and set it on his nightstand "Now get some sleep. Santa doesn't want to see you all tired tomorrow, right?" A sigh left the little pink lips "…ok…" Gaara settled himself into the plushy soft blanket and curled up next to Lee. "Good-night Gaara-kun…" "Night-night Lee-kun" Then they both drifted into a dreamy slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lee! Come on! Santa's waiting for us!" Lee got his coat and shoes on "Alright, alright I'm coming!" A click was heard and a leash was attached to a collar. Lee opened his door, closed and locked it as he went to his vehicle to unlock it. When the door opened to the backseat Gaara hopped in and settled in his car seat. "Are you excited to see Santa Gaara?" Lee asked as he buckled Gaara in. "Yeahyeahyeah!" said Gaara as he vigorously shook his head up and down. Lee shut the door and got in the driver's seat and started the car. Backing out of the driveway they made their way to Furrysmart. *Petsmart…Get it?*<p>

The parking was traitorous as Lee managed to get a parking space more towards the back of the parking lot. He could see Gaara looking out the windows trying to find the red and white of a certain Saint Nick. "My Goodness it is crowded isn't it Gaara?" Lee said as he turned his car off and got Gaara out of the seatbelt.

Gaara has been to Furrysmart many times so as soon as his little paws touched the snowy ground he dashed off towards the store. Only to be pulled back by Lee and a leash. As he gathered himself from the strain of the pull, he then began to lunge towards the store, causing Lee to try and pull him from dashing and getting hurt from the other cars on the road. "Gaara! Slow down!"

Eventually Gaara pulled Lee to the store entrance. "Santa Santa!" As Lee was yanked into the store he managed to grab a shopping basket "Might as well do some shopping while I am here." Lee thought.

Gaara abruptly stopped casing Lee to almost trip over him. "Gaara what's wrong honey? Look theirs Santa! See? He's in that big red chair!" Gaara's eyes widened in horror. He looked like Santa, but he was much bigger than he anticipated. Looking at all of those Christmas books, Gaara thought that he was no bigger than a foot, probably his own size even. But this man was much bigger, probably Lee's height but he was so much wider than Lee was! Gaara rushed behind Lee peaking from behind his legs whining a slight "No…"

Lee was surprised. Gaara seemed so excited at first, but the first glance at his idol and all of a sudden he seemed more afraid than excited. "Come on Gaara… Let's get in line before it gets too long." Lee began to walk, expecting Gaara to fallow, but was met with a tug by the end of the leash. Gaara stayed still and pulled back towards the entrance. "No…" He whined again shaking his head from side to side.

"Gaara? What's the matter sweetie? I thought you wanted to see Santa." Lee walked back to the frightened redhead and picked him up. Gaara gripped tightly onto Lee "No-no…" Lee began to rub at his back getting in line to go and sit on Santa's lap. The motion made Gaara purr slightly and since he was hugging Lee he didn't see that he was actually going towards the thing he is trying to avoid. This actually made Gaara fall into a slight slumber.

"Gaara… Gaara wake up honey…!" Lee was finally next to see Santa. And his arms were getting a little tired. "mmm… Lee?" Gaara looked at him then rubbed at his eyes with his paws. When he looked back up, his eyes bulged out as he locked eyes on Santa's. "NO! NONONO! AH!" Gaara jumped and gripped tightly onto Lee, actually making him choke a little from the force of the grip. "G-Gaara… Easy! It is ok! Look all he wants is to ask you what you want for Christmas!" He was really scared! I wonder why. He was so very excited to see him, why the sudden change?

When the person with a furry finished their session it was finally Lee's turn. "Hello sir! Would you like pictures done?" Lee managed to get out his wallet and his credit card. "Yes, please." He wanted a small package of four wallet sizes, two picture frame sizes, and one big picture size. Also an internet package of the same thing.

"Alright, Gaara! Are you ready?" Lee walked towards the Santa in the chair and tried to pull off the clingy furry. "NO! NO! NO!" Gaara gripped with his life onto Lee, trying desperately not to let go. But Lee was stronger, and he pried him off of him setting him into the lap of Santa Clause.

With a bearded smile Mr. Clause laughed "Ho Ho Ho! Well aren't you cute! What is your name little one?" Gaara looked at Santa and after about five seconds; after he asked that, Gaara slowly turned towards Lee while letting out a strained whine. Then when he caught eyes of his protector he busted out crying. Tears flew down his face quickly as his cry was long and his gasps for air were short and sharp. "Whaaaaaa-haa-haaa-haaa…..! Leeeeee-eeee-ee-eeeeeee…..!" Lee only face-palmed himself. "Gaara don't cry please? Smile at the camera for me?" Santa turned to one of his elves and moved his hand in a 'come here' motion. The elf came and handed him a candy cane. "Well now… Don't cry little one! Look what I got for you!" A gloved hand with a peppermint flavored candy cane was held in front of a very frightened furry. The crying stopped slowly as he registered that there was candy in front of him. Santa took off the wrapper and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara was taught to never take candy from strangers, so he looked at Lee for acceptance. Lee shook his head 'yes' and Gaara took it and began to suck on the end of it happily. "See? I'm not so bad now, am I?" Santa asked heartily. Gaara shook his head 'no'. "Now… What is your name? And what do you want for Christmas?" Gaara took the candy cane out of his mouth and spoke. "M-my name is… Gaara… I-I want uh… uh… a Frisbee…" "A Frisbee! Well I'll make sure to add that to the list so I can get you that Frisbee for Christmas Gaara!" He finished his sentence with a light touch to Gaara's nose, making him wiggle it. Lee smiled; he liked the fact that this Santa actually liked his job and did it well. Lee stood next to the camera's "Gaara! Look at the camera!" the sound of Lee's voice made Gaara look towards him. "Alright sweetie, look at the little toy right here, ok?" The photographer squeaked the toy on top of the camera to get Gaara's attention. Gaara's ears perked up at the sound and he eyed the blue toy on the camera. A flash made him blink and shut his eyes and rub them. Lee looked at the picture on the computer for his approval. Gaara wasn't smiling but he was taking two pictures so maybe he would smile in the second one, but this one was good. He was looking right at the camera. "One more Gaara! This time smile for me!" Lee put both fingers on his cheeks and smiled happily for Gaara. Gaara looked at Lee and smiled a little. Lee smiled wider and so did Gaara. Another flash blinded Gaara's vision as he rubbed his eyes again. "Uh…" Gaara grunted as he reached out for Lee while his eyes were closed. Lee checked the picture real quick; Gaara was smiling but he wasn't looking directly at the camera. It still was good so he got those sets for those two pictures. He rushed to pick Gaara up.

"Have a Merry Christmas Gaara! Ho Ho Ho!" Lee stopped and turned around "Gaara say "Merry Christmas Santa!"" With the candy can still in his mouth Gaara mumbled a "Merry Christmas Santa…" Lee began to walk towards the aisle to begin to shop. He would receive the pictures in about a week through the mail since it was a professional picture.

Once he was in the aisle, he sat Gaara down and grabbed his leash. "You were such a good boy Gaara… Pick out anything you want and I'll get it for you for being such a good boy!" Gaara smiled happily and began to look for something he wants.

Then he spotted it. A nice red Frisbee waiting their just for Gaara to take. It was up too high so Gaara just stood on a beg position and pointed at it with his paw. "Lee! Lee! Frisbee!" Lee looked at the plastic disk. "Gaara I can't get you that. Remember what Santa said? He is already going to get you a Frisbee for Christmas. Ears flattened sadly as Gaara lay down on the floor. Truth was Lee already got the exact same Frisbee for Gaara. It was wrapped up in the attic (the only place Gaara won't go *too scary O_O'*)

Gaara sighed sadly and began to walk along "Ok Lee…" When the toy aisle was past them, they ended up in the food aisle. "Lee? Is that you?" A pink haired girl asked. Lee turned to the person "Sakura? Hi, how are you?" Lee went to ask Sakura (since she worked there) if she could get some more beef tongues and chicken gizzards for Gaara. Gaara's ears flattened as her hand went to pet him gently on the head. "Hello Gaara. Is Lee treating you well?" Gaara nodded. She smiled and looked back at Lee. "Ok I'll be back." She ran off and retrieved the stuff from the back and handed it to Lee. Also Lee got some dry furry food specializing in raccoons for any nutrients that is missing from the gizzards and tongues. Sakura and Lee said their goodbyes and made their way to the… sexual aisle. Lee is very embarrassed about sex, but Gaara doesn't seem to mind at all. During his heat Gaara actually kind of likes when Lee has to do him. It may hurt a little at first, but in the end it always feels good.

Gaara walked down the aisle of dildos and saw one that caught his attention. It was an odd looking dildo. It was red and it looked like any other except there were these two ball-like things on the sides near the bottom of the dildo. Gaara pointed at it and said "This one!" Lee groaned and grabbed the doggy-dildo. He promised he'd get him whatever he wants… Alongside that he also got some lubrication, he was running low anyways.

While walking to the cash registers, they walked past Santa Clause again. Gaara yelled out "Hi Santa!" And he waved back "Merry Christmas Gaara! Ho Ho Ho!" Lee was shocked, he actually remembered his name. This made him smile.

They purchased the items and made their way home. Lee gave Gaara the 'toy' to play with in the car on the way back. "Did you like to see Santa Clause Gaara?" Lee asked. "Uh-huh!" Gaara said as he gripped the 'toy' and hugged it tightly.

* * *

><p>They made it home and it was late. Around 5:00 pm. Gaara and Lee both went inside and took a nice hot bath to get all nice and warm. Lee put on a pair of soft green pajamas and he put Gaara into a single gown to keep him warm. Lee never really celebrated Christmas fully with visiting Santa and setting out food and the tree and such. He did receive presents but it was not found right under the Christmas tree it was only received by his relatives. And most of the time not wrapped either. He wanted Gaara to experience it fully for himself. He wanted him to believe in magical reindeer that can fly and a fat man in a suite comes down the chimney to drop off presents. He wanted to experience childhood from Gaara's perspective.<p>

"Lee! We've got to get the cookies for Santa! He's coming!" Gaara circled Lee to try to get him off of the couch to get the items ready for Santa. "Alright Gaara…" Lee giggled as he got up and got a plate and put cookies and carrots on it. Then he got a glass of milk and put both the glass and plate in the living room on the table next to the tree. Just watching Gaara's excitement and his childhood happiness explode out of him, it made his heart warm with glee. It was almost like Lee was the one excitingly waiting for the presents to magically appear underneath the tree. "Alright we got to go to sleep. What happens if you don't go to sleep?" Gaara hopped in front of Lee "Then Santa won't come!" Lee stood and pointed upstairs towards the bedroom. "Then let's go!" Gaara jetted up the stairs towards their room shouting a "WEEE!" All the way up there.

Lee was going to play along and sleep with him for about an hour or until he knows until Gaara is fully asleep.

* * *

><p>It took about two hours to finally get Gaara to fall asleep. He was twisting and turning and kept talking about the Frisbee he really wanted.<p>

Lee sneaked out of the room and opened the attic quietly. He retrieved the presents for Gaara and took them downstairs and put them underneath the Christmas tree. It wasn't much, he wasn't rich, but it was most if not all of the toys that Gaara would have his eye on in the pet's store. Lee took the cookies and put them back in the cookie jar, but crumbled one and spread it around on the plate. He put the carrots back in the fridge and hoped that they would still be good. He then dumped the milk in the sink and left the plate and glass on the table. When done, he went back upstairs and he found Gaara still in bed asleep. He tip-toed back to the bed and got in it and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lee was awoken by something jumping on him. "LEE! Santa came! Santa came!" When Lee opened his eyes he didn't see Gaara but he heard galloping footsteps rush downstairs fading, then back upstairs getting louder, and eventually Gaara back on his chest. Lee looked over at his clock; 8:38 am. Lee petted Gaara but missed as he, again, ran back downstairs and up to him. "Alright, alright I'm up Gaara." Lee said happily tired. He sat up and stretched and as soon as his feet touched the Gaara dashed back downstairs then up again. As Lee walked towards the tree downstairs; Gaara was like a ping-pong ball between Lee and the tree. He would dash back and forwards repeatedly until Lee made it to the tree.<p>

"Look Lee!" Gaara rushed to the empty plate and glass "Santa did come! He ate the cookies and milk!" Lee had to play along "He did?" he said happily.

Lee brought out his video recording camera and turned it on. He took the present of the Frisbee and held onto it for him to open last. "Ok Gaara open your presents!" Lee said happily. Gaara almost dived into the small pile of wrapped gifts.

He tore apart his first gift which was a purple ball with bright yellow stars on it. He knew that most children were not grateful at all for things that they received, but Gaara was awestruck. His eyes glittered as he bounced the cheap $0.50 cent ball. Lee smiled as he looked into the camera at Gaara. "Alright open some more gifts! Let's see what Santa brought you!" Lee said to try and get Gaara more occupied with opening more gifts then to just stay on a single present.

The next gift Gaara opened was an outfit. It was a soft red sweater. Gaara's smile grew wider as he took out the sweater and brought it to Lee. "Can I put it on Lee? Please?" Even with clothes Gaara was happy! "Alright, hold on." He put the camera down facing them and Lee took off Gaara's PJ's and put the cozy sweater on him. Gaara sighed happily and hugged himself. It was so soft and warm. Lee picked up the camera again and asked him to open up more gifts.

The next one was a stuffed cat toy. Gaara loved stuffed animals. Alongside "Lee-Lee" the raccoon; he also has a dog named "Woofy", a horse named "Chocolate", and a bear named "Cuddles".

The next gift was a plushy blanket. It was black and it had pictures of white paw-prints on it. Gaara cuddled happily in the warmth of the blanket, reaching for another present.

This next one was a bag of bone-shaped crunchy treats. They were beef flavored. Gaara opened the package and began to crunch on the snack. He offered one to Lee but he kindly said 'no thank you'.

Then it was the last gift. The one Lee's been saving for last. Lee handed him the gift and Gaara opened it. His eyes almost bulged out of his head as he screeched "A FRISBEE!" Gaara hugged the toy as he rolled all over the floor happily. "See I told you Santa would get you that Frisbee, didn't I?" Gaara yelled out "Thank you Santa!" Lee shut off the camera and saved the video. He noticed Gaara was searching for more presents underneath the tree.

"There is no more, Gaara. You opened them all." Gaara pulled back from the tree and looked at Lee. "But where's your presents Lee?" Lee stopped dead in his tracks. How can he think of an excuse for this? "W-well uh… Santa only gives presents to… Furry's! Yes, Furry's! So I don't get presents." Gaara sat down and began to sob. "Gaara…? Gaara what's wrong?" He didn't want his special someone to cry on Christmas. "Lee don't get presents…?" Lee looked into the teary eyes of his beloved Furry. All he could think to do was hug him. And as soon as he did Gaara began to cry holding Lee tightly. He had to think of something…

Lee quickly grabbed the nearest red bow he could find and put it on Gaara's head. This action made Gaara stop and look up at Lee with his paws touching the bow gently. "You're my present…" Gaara looked up trying to look at the bow "I'm your present?" He asked. Lee smiled "Yes… You're the best present I have ever received…" Gaara blushed and smiled at the fact that Lee received a present after all.

Lee and Gaara hugged each other happily. And this was by-far the best Christmas Lee has ever had.

And next year he would have to remind himself to get presents for both him and Gaara.

**A review would be a nice present… **


End file.
